mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Articles of Faith
These are letters by Joseph Smith explaining the Mormon religion's beliefs. Each of the 13 Articles of Faith has been made into a song in the Children's Songbook. The First Article of Faith Article: We believe in God, the Eternal Father, and in His Son, Jesus Christ, and in the Holy Ghost. Meaning: We believe that God, Jesus, and the Holy Ghost are three separate beings that make up the Godhead. The Second Article of Faith Article: We believe that men will be punished for their own sins, and not for Adam's transgression. Meaning: We believe that we will be punished for the mistakes we make, not the mistake Adam made. The Third Article of Faith Article: We believe that through the Atonement of Christ, all mankind may be saved, by obedience to the laws and ordinances of the Gospel. Meaning: Through Christ's Atonement, we can be saved from sin, so law as we obey the laws and ordinances of the Gospel. The Fourth Article of Faith Article: We believe that the first principles and ordinances of the Gospel are: first, Faith in the Lord Jesus Christ; second, Repentance; third, Baptism by immersion for the remission of sins; fourth, Laying on of hands for the gift of the Holy Ghost. Meaning: We believe these are the steps to becoming a member of the church--and the first steps of the Gospel. The Fifth Article of Faith Article: We believe that a man must be called of God, by prophecy, and by the laying on of hands by those who are in authority, to preach the Gospel and administer in the ordinances thereof. Meaning: To be given a special position, a prophecy from God must be in place, and the laying on of hands must by done only by those who have authority ''(priesthood). The Sixth Article of Faith Article: ''We believe in the same organization that existed in the Primitive Church, namely, apostles, prophets, pastors, teachers, evangelists, and so forth. Meaning: We believe our church should be organized the same way it was when Christ was on the earth (a.k.a. the Primitive Church). The Seventh Article of Faith Article: We believe in the gift of tongues, prophecy, revelation, visions, healing, interpretation of tongues, and so forth. Meaning: We believe that when we need them, those who desire to serve God will receive these gifts through the power of the Holy Ghost. The Eighth Article of Faith Article: We believe the Bible to be the word of God as far as it is translated correctly; we also believe the Book of Mormon to be the word of God. Meaning: We believe the Bible is God's word--so long as it's the correct version, seeing as there are countless different versions of the Bible. The Book of Mormon is also God's word. The Ninth Article of Faith Article: We believe all that God has revealed, all that He does now reveal, and we believe that He will yet reveal many great and important things pertaining to the Kingdom of God. Meaning: We believe that everything God has and is currently revealing is extremely important, and that he will reveal numerous more important things in the future. The Tenth Article of Faith Article: We believe in the literal gathering of Israel and in the restoration of the Ten Tribes; that Zion (the New Jerusalem) will be built upon the American continent; that Christ will reign personally upon the earth; and, that the earth will be renewed and receive its paradisiacal glory. Meaning: The Ten families descended from Jacob (Old Testament) will be restored; Zion will be in America; Christ will reign upon the earth once more, in a time called the Millenia; Earth will be renewed and get glorified. The Eleventh Article of Faith Article: We claim the privilege of worshiping Almighty God according to the dictates of our own concscience, and allow all men the same privilege, let them worship how, where, or what they may. Meaning: We claim the right to be able to worship God, according to our own thinking, and allow anyone else to do it as well, in whatever way they choose. The Twelfth Article of Faith Article: We believe in being subject to kings, presidents, rulers, and magistrates, in obeying, honoring, and sustaining the law. Meaning: We believe in people ruling over us and we obey their rules. The Thirteenth Article of Faith Article: We believe in being honest, true, chaste, benevolent, virtuous, and in doing good to all men; indeed, we may say that we follow the admonition of Paul--We believe all things, we hope all things, we have endured many things, and hope to be able to endure all things. If there is anything virtuous, lovely, or of good report or praiseworthy, we seek after these things. Meaning: We believe we should be honest, true, chaste, benevolent, virtuous, and should do good to everyone, and we say that we follow Paul's admonition. Category:Mormon Beliefs Category:Modern Day Category:Primary Lesson Category:Children's Songbook